Fate
by kmleslie
Summary: Perfect days. Heartaches. Tears. Smiles. Memories. Destiny. Past. Future. Battles. Victories. Losses. These are all in our fate.


Canada and Prussia were best friends. Wherever one was the other one was there too. They practically lived together. They went to the same school and lived close to each other. They told each other everything. Even when they didn't tell each other something the other knew. Canada's brothers thought of Prussia as a brother. America was usually ignoring them and Leo loved him. Leo was three and always wanted to be with Prussia. Prussia always was arrogant but ever since he met Claire things have changed slightly.

He rarely talks about himself to his friends now. He always talks about Claire. Canada noticed and started smirking.

He watched as Prussia stared at Claire from across the cafeteria. "You should ask her out dude." America yelled. Prussia just sat there un-phased. Canada moved closer and sat down next to Prussia. "America will you shut up!" He scolded before turning to Prussia.

"Prussia you've been staring at her for five minutes. Go talk to her already. Why are you so nervous? You've asked out plenty of girls." Canada questioned. "But she's different. I can never read her. She's not super girly like those other girls. She's still fragile though. I don't know how to ask her." Prussia said without taking his eyes off of Claire.

Slowly Claire started to walk away with her best friend Kayla. Canada just sat there staring at Kayla. Germany walked in and hit both of them on the head. "You two look so stupid looking at those two girls." He said. Canada and Prussia turned looking at him dumbfounded. They turned back and the girls were gone. "Prussia whose that girl who walked away with your girl?" Canada asked. "Oh her. That's Kayla she's in my biology class. Her and Claire are practically related. They're like sisters to each other. " Prussia said before turning to look down at the table. "She's so pretty and like pretty." Canada said. "Will you introduce her to me?! Please!" Canada pleaded. "Umm ok but I have to warn you. She doesn't date many people. She's a nerd in a way. " Prussia said. "Oh plus I have biology next so come to my class on the bell." Canada nodded in response.

-next period-

"Your homework is pages 77-80. I want you to read on the nerves then answer questions one to three. " the teacher finished her sentence as the bell rang. "Dismissed." She stated and everyone started packing. Prussia made sure Kayla stayed in class until Canada got there. He stood outside the class room and waited. Canada ran up to him huffing his breath.

Kayla then walked out of the classroom looking down at her phone. She walked into Prussia and started falling. She waited for the crash but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms around her waist. She opened her eyes to see that Canada had caught her.

She stood up straightening herself. "Oh I'm so sorry. I was texting Claire and I wasn't paying attention." She said shyly, her cheeks tomato red. "How bout this? You can give me your number and we will talk about it some other time." Canada said smoothly. Kayla took his phone and pushed a few buttons. She then gave it back. "Stay here. It's the end of the day so lets hang out. I'll go grab my friend and we can hang out the four of us." She said asking Prussia as well. "Umm ok.. " Prussia said slightly frowning because he wanted to go home.

Kayla ran and brought back Claire. "This is the guy whose been staring at you the last couple of days. They are the two hottest boys in school and they want to hangout." Kayla whispered just nearly audible for Claire. Claire nodded and smiled at Prussia.

"Hey I'm Claire. Kayla tells me you're really awesome." Claire tells Prussia. "Um I'm Prussia and I can tell you you're really pretty." Prussia said shyly. "I'm Canada. You really must have some sort of powers because Prussia is never shy." Canada smiled reaching out to shake Claire's hand. "Well then you do to because Kayla never talks to new people. She's quite quiet towards new people." Claire said as Kayla slightly hid behind her.

"I think I can get her to warm up to me. I'm pretty shy too sometimes." Canada said holding out his hand for Kayla. "Go on Kayla. It's ok." Claire assured her. Kayla started walking when she tripped and fell into Canada's arms. Canada wrapped his arms around her and held her there as she shook slightly. "It's ok. You're safe in my arms." He said. Kayla slowly relaxed and snuggled into Canada's chest.

"Wow. You really are magical. She never cuddles anyone. And she only gives me hugs." Claire chuckled. She laced her fingers between Prussia's and pulled him forward. "Let's go. I have a feeling today is a good day." She said with a smile. Prussia couldn't help but smile back. He watched her for a bit before mindlessly kissing her.

Claire's face went beet red as she stood in the hallway outside the biology lab. Kayla finally separated from Canada's arms and looked at Claire. She giggled. "Sorry." Prussia said shyly again. "She's fine. She just likes you that's all." Kayla said smiling before pulling Claire's wrist. "Let's go." She grabbed Canada's wrist and pulled him to. "Lets go to the park Kayla. I want to play on the swings. " Claire said before pulling Prussia again like nothing happened.

"Why haven't we hung out before? This is awesome!" Claire yelled. Kayla sat on the swing silently. She only watched. "Why are you so quiet?" Canada asked. Kayla looked at him. She stayed silent. "Don't take it personally. She doesn't really talk. Especially to new people. If you hang out with us more then she will start talking. Don't worry." Claire answered.

"Well then I guess we will be hanging out a lot more."Canada said smiling.

-one year later-

"Umm where will we hang out tonight?" Kayla asked before school. Claire shrugged. "How bout my house?" Canada asked. Everyone agreed as the bell rang. Prussia and Kayla walked to their class together.

"You talk a lot more then you did a year ago." Prussia stated. "I am shy with new people. You know that." Kayla replied. "You also never talk about your feelings. Do you like anyone?" Prussia questioned. "Umm yes and I've liked him for a while now. Lets go. Class is starting soon." Kayla said awkwardly before running to class.

-lunch-

"I can't believe that one day in freshmen year led me to meet Kayla." Canada said as if he was dating her. Prussia turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Oh my god, you're in love!" He said laughing. "Shut up Prussia! You haven't asked out Claire either." Canada snapped.

"Hey Canada." A familiar voice said behind them. "Prussia you look so stupid sitting there looking at me like that." Claire's voice told Prussia. "I just realized that my best friend is one of the prettiest girls ever. Is that so wrong?" Prussia said back. Claire rolled her eyes. Prussia grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her onto his lap. "Go out with me?" He asked. Claire's eyes widened. "W-what?" Claire bit her lip once she stuttered. "Be my girlfriend. I know you know I like you so be my girlfriend." Prussia said straight out. Claire just sat there then she moved from Prussia's lap and started playing with her food.

"You going to give me an answer?" Prussia asked. Claire nodded and gestured for him to move closer. She pointed to her food. "Y-E-S" was spelt with her peas on her plate. Prussia smiled and gave her a hug. "Now you have an awesome boyfriend." He laughed. "Now you're lover boy, Canada." Canada frowned hearing Prussia's words.

"What's he talking about?" Kayla asked mindlessly. She then started to shiver where she was sitting. "I told you it was too cold to wear shorts but no, you never listen to me." Claire said like a mother. "Agh well you were right. " Kayla sighed, violently shaking from the cold.

"You should listen more." Canada said snaking his arm around Kayla's waist pulling her close to him. "Stop. You're not my boyfriend." Kayla told him coldly. "It's cause you don't date remember?" Canada said slightly aggravated from being rejected. "I never said I don't, I said I'd wait. " she said frowning. "Wait for who? What Prince Charming are you waiting for?" Canada asked pushing her to the edge of her emotions. "Someone. I've been waiting for him for a year. He just doesn't notice me." Kayla sighed quiet sobs escaping her. "Kayla I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. " Canada said gently.

Prussia just watched as the two fought and Claire felt bad for Kayla. She knew Kayla loved Canada but she could never tell him. Kayla continued to cry. She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Claire sighed as she watched her best friend leave.

"Claire I really didn't mean it." Canada said sadly. "Maybe but you still hurt her. Kayla's fragile and you know that as do I and Prussia. She normally doesn't talk about her feelings and she hides them well. How am I going to be able to find her now?" Claire said. "Help me look for her please." She asked worried.

Kayla walked and walked. She sat in a corner of a dark alleyway and cried. She didn't realize the bodies forming around her. She looked up to see four big guys standing around her. She stood up and backed up. "Why is a pretty little girl like you crying alone? No boyfriend to protect you? No one to help you? Well then this will be easy. " the guy said stepping closer to Kayla. Kayla shook in fear.

She fell back to the ground and hid her face in her knees. She felt a hand grab for her picking her up. She cried and screamed trying to break away. She then felt the hand move to areas of her body then she knew. She was being raped. She screamed even louder as her sweater was ripped off. She didn't dare open her eyes. She heard punches and hits but still kept her eyes closed.

A hand grabbed her and ran with her but Kayla wouldn't move. "It's ok it's me." Claire said and Kayla started to run with her. They ran for a block then slowed down. "Are you ok?!" Claire said panicked as ever. Kayla started bawling in her arms. "I was so scared." Kayla said between sobs.

A scream came from Claire and Kayla looked up. Prussia collapsed on the side walk. No Canada to be seen. Prussia couldn't move because of a dislocated knee Kayla predicted. He was fine but he was worried for Canada. Kayla ran to the ally to find Canada lying on the pavement alone. She rushed to his side. "CANADA!" She screamed.

She took him into her arms. He smiled. "I'm ok. Don't cry. I'm ok" he said calmly wiping her tears away. "P-p-promise?" Kayla stuttered. Canada nodded. He slowly shifted his weight and got up. He pushed her hair behind her ears. "Kayla I'm really sorry but please don't ever scare me like that again. " he said pulling Kayla close to his chest. "I don't think you know this but I love you." He said resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too." Kayla whispered.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips onto Canada's. Claire and Prussia limped over to the ally. Claire supporting Prussia's bad side. She snuggled closer to him when she saw them kiss. Another tear streamed down Kayla's cheek. Canada pulled away wiping it away. "I thought I lost my Prince Charming. " she said. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Canada said hugging her once again.

-two months later-

Canada and Kayla walked hand in hand. You could hear the girls jealousy eat them alive as they watched. Little whispers of hate being said among them as Kayla moved closer to Canada. She always leaned against him for protection. She needed him so she could feel safe. Ever since that day in the ally Canada protected her.

She stopped at her locker and started switching out her books for her next class. She turned around. No Canada. She looked down in disappointment only to feel strong arms wrap around her. "You really thought I'd leave you? Do you not trust me?" Canada said against her neck. Kayla turned to face him. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I thought you were taken away." She sighed and looked down at the ground again.

Canada looked around to see a group of girls glaring holes at Kayla's back. He lifted Kayla's chin so he could see her slightly teary eyes. "I won't leave you I promise. And when I make a promise I never break it. " Canada said before gently kissing Kayla's forehead. Kayla heard girls hate behind her.

"Canada we have two problems. One I feel hurt a lot when the girls are being mean to me because they're jealous I have such an amazing boyfriend as you." She said. "Well think of it this way. They are mean to you because you are so beautiful that a guy like me couldn't resist asking you to be mine. Better?" Canada replied. Kayla put a small smile on her face and nodded as Canada began kissing her cheeks and neck. Canada stopped.

"What was the other problem?" He asked. "You're neglecting my lips, you jerk." Kayla said before pulling him in for a kiss. The bell rang and Canada pouted. "Cuddling time over." Kayla stated. She put her last book in her bag and zipped it up. "But I don't want it to be over." Canada whined. "How bout you come over after school?" Kayla asked and got a quick nod as a response. Canada gave her one last kiss before he was interrupted by Prussia.

"Girls, you don't know how hard it is to be your boyfriends when so many other girls want us but you end our cuddling time." Prussia scolded. "And not to mention you cut down our regular kiss numbers." Canada added still holding Kayla's waist. Kayla pushed his chest and pulled from his grip. "Soon you will experience no more kisses and cuddle time from us." Claire stated. Prussia whimpered and ran to Claire snaking his arm around her waist. "Nu-uh you're mine." Prussia said before pressing his lips to hers. Claire pushed him away and gestured for Kayla to come to class. Kayla nodded. She gave Canada a quick peck before following Claire. They were soon out of the boys view before the boys scrambled to class.

-after school-

"You guys go to Canada's house and we will go to Prussia's house. Deal?" Claire said. They all nodded before separating.

-Kayla and Canada-

"Babe I'm tired." Kayla whined. "Then sleep. " was Canada's reply. "But there's no pillows or blankets." Kayla whined even more. Canada walked over to her. "How about this I'll go make you some food and then you can sleep on the couch?"Kayla nodded in agreement. She puffed her cheeks out as she sat on the couch and she turned on the tv. Canada came back with pancakes.

"Really Canada?" Canada nodded, smiled, then took a bite out of the pancake. "Canadaaaa I'm too tired to feed myself." Kayla whined. "And what would you like me to do about that?" Canada questioned. " feed me." Kayla said smirking. Canada sighed but obeyed.

"You owe me." He stated. "Owe you what?" Kayla said with her mouth full. "62 kisses." Canada said. "Nope. Lets start with one." Kayla said before pulling him in for a kiss. Canada smiled and he kissed her back. "Fine but you should sleep." Canada pulled her down so her head was on his chest and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled into his chest closing her eyes.

Kayla's grip loosened and Canada knew she was asleep. "If only you knew that from the day we met I thought you were beautiful. I wish I could have told you sooner that everyday we're together I fall in love with you more. I want to marry you one day. If only you knew how you make butterflies in my stomach. How you are so perfect? How are you mine?" Canada mumbled not knowing Kayla was listening. "I love you." Canada whispered placing a sweet kiss on Kayla's forehead. "I love you too." Kayla replied startling Canada.

"You heard all that?" Canada said turning tomato red. "Yup. And you are so, so sweet." Kayla said kissing his lips. She got up and gave him a hug. "I have to go. See you tomorrow. Love you." She said giving him a quick peck and left.

-Claire and Prussia-

Prussia had her pinned down on the ground. He had no intentions on letting Claire up. "Say it." He said calmly. "NO!" Claire yelled. She squirmed under his weight. "You won't be able to get out. Unless you say it. " he stated. "prussssiaaa let me out pleeeeeaaase." Claire said in the cutest voice Prussia had ever heard. He sat back freeing her arms but his weight was still on her. Claire pushed Prussia and tried to escape. "Nu-uh. You stay right here until you say it." Prussia said pinning her back down to the ground. Claire whined. She squirmed. She tried everything but Prussia wouldn't let her go. "Fine." She huffed. "My boyfriend is super awesome and I'm so lucky to have him." She said so quietly Prussia only heard mumbling. "I cant hear you." Prussia said smirking. "Agh my boyfriend is super awesome and I'm so lucky to have him. But I hate him." Claire said aggravated. Prussia loosened his grip and Claire took that chance to run. She grabbed her stuff and left his house. Claire was mad of course. He had pinned her down for an hour. She sat at the tree in front of his house.

Prussia ran outside worried. He searched for her down the street but she wasn't there. He walked back to his house. He saw a figure leaning against the tree. He ran to Claire pinning her down again. "You forgot something." Prussia said gently. "And what did I forget Prussia? That my boyfriends an asshole?" Claire said mad. "No. This." Prussia said then gently pushing his lips onto Claire's. Claire immediately reacted kissing him back. Prussia let her sit up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling her closer. Claire smiled. This is all he wanted from the beginning. They kissed for ten minutes before being interrupted by Claire's phone.

From: besttie (Kayla)

_Sleepover? My house? Tonight?_

To: besttie (Kayla)

_Sure but you ruined my kiss time. Just saying. I'll be over in twenty._

"Prussia. I have to go." Claire said. She gave him a long kiss before running home.

-at Kayla's house-

"Kayla I'm here" Claire yelled walking into the house. "Ok I'm upstairs." Was the reply. Claire walked up the stairs. "Why did you want to see me so badly?" Claire questioned. Kayla sat down on her bed and pulled out a notebook. "Prussia's birthdays coming up. We must plan!" She said excited.

The girls spent the night planning. They woke up the next morning and got ready. They went out and bought all the supplies for the birthday party next week. Then Claire left.

Kayla called Canada and he came over. "Babe what do you want for lunch?" Kayla asked. "Whatever you want to make me." Canada replied. Kayla left for the kitchen. She started cooking pasta. She stood there looking at the pot. She felt soft kisses on her neck. "I'm trying to cook." She said but they didn't stop. "Canada. Babe stop." She said trying to push him.

She tried turning to face him but he kissed her lips holding her waist. Kayla put her hand behind her to support herself. "Ow" she said before she started crying. "Owowowowow!" She yelled. Canada grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the sink. He turned on the water and put the burn under it.

"Kayla I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He said his voice shaky from worry. Kayla just continued to cry. The pain was moderate but it was large. She bit her lip. She didn't want to make Canada feel any worse. Canada carefully wrapped her hand. After it was done he stepped back. His eyes filled with sadness. "I can't believe I hurt you!" He yelled.

He shed a tear. "Canada don't cry. I'm alright. Shh I'm ok. Don't cry." Kayla's voice soothed. "I'm so sorry Kayla." Canada continued. Kayla lifted her hand and wiped the tears away. "I'm ok. It was an accident." Kayla said. Canada just continued. Kayla put her lips to his getting an immediate response. "I'm ok." She said once they pulled away.

She walked back over to the oven and turned it off. Canada wrapped is arms around her tightly. "I feel like a monster." He said. Kayla turned and hugged him back. "You aren't. You just wanted a kiss. That doesn't sound mean at all." She said snuggling into his chest. "I'm supposed to protect you not hurt you." He said. "Think of it this way. You made me tougher." Kayla said kissing his cheek.

She pulled him into the living room and put on a movie. She soon drifted to sleep in his arms.

She woke up to feel a coldness by her side. She opened her eyes to see Canada had gone. She got up and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Of course Canada was there cooking for her. "What are you doing?" Kayla asked. "I don't want you to get hurt so I'm cooking." Canada answered. Kayla walked over to Canada and wrapped her arms around him cuddling into his chest. She glanced at the clock. 5.00.

"Let's call Prussia and Claire over for dinner. I'll help you cook." Kayla said pulling out her phone and texting Claire. She quickly got a reply. "They're coming. What can I help with?" She asked. "No." She looked at him confused. "Why?" "Because I said no." "Canadaaaa. Let me cook." She whined. "No go and set the table. You shall not cook." Canada said sternly.

Kayla stuck out her tongue and set the table. Once she was done the doorbell rang. "Hey Claire. Prussia, Canada's in the kitchen being mean." Kayla welcomed/pouted. "Lol ok nice welcoming. " Prussia laughed before poking her head. He walked to the kitchen.

"How is he being mean?"Claire asked. "Earlier today I was cooking and Canada came and started kissing me. I put my hand behind me and burnt it. He felt really bad but I said it was fine. Then I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up he was cooking. Now he won't let me help him cook cause he thinks ill get hurt again." Kayla explained. "And how is that being mean?" Claire continued while walking into the house. "Because he won't let me help him." Kayla pouted. "Weirdo." Claire said poking Kayla's stomach. The girls walked into the kitchen to see both boys cooking.

"YOU'LL LET HIM COOK BUT NOT ME?!" Kayla yelled. She climbed onto Canada's back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I hate you." Kayla whispered. Canada grabbed her legs and ran around with her causing her to scream and giggle. He put her down facing her. He placed his hands on her waist and went to kiss her. Kayla rejected. "I'm still mad at you." She said before running into the kitchen. "Get a room." Claire said to the couple. "Or we could get a room?" Prussia said smirking. "Eww perverted boyfriend!" Claire yelled hitting him. Prussia swung his arm around grabbing her waist. He turned her so her feet were off the ground and she was horizontal. She kept hitting him. He placed her down and bear hugged her. "I love you. "He said in defence. "Whatever." Claire said.

She started moving the food to the table. Once everything was done they began to eat. "Where's your family Kayla?" Prussia asked. "My sister is teaching in Japan still. My brother went to live with my grandparents for the summer and my parents went on vacation. I have this place to myself for the week. But Canada's sleeping over tonight." Kayla said. Prussia gave her a weird look. "What?" She asked. "What room is Canada staying in?" He asked smirking. "Asshole. My room. But he's sleeping on the ground. " Kayla said smirking.

Prussia widened his eyes. "Your making him sleep on the ground?" Prussia looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not that mean of a girlfriend idiot. He's sleeping with me. What's so wrong with it? When we had sleepovers with just the four of us, we all slept in the same bed." Kayla stated.

Claire and Canada sat there silently listening to the two bicker. Even if Kayla was dating Canada and Claire was dating Prussia, Prussia and Kayla were super close. That's because one time Claire wasn't there to help Kayla.

-flashback-

Kayla sat in the music room by herself. She played melodies that popped into her head trying to drown out her pain. Her sister was in a car accident in china. She couldn't even see her. It was one of the downs of being an English teacher in different countries. She cried and cried. No one knew where she was.

Prussia thought about it though. Kayla would never go out in the middle of the school day. It was her lunch break. She still had two classes and kayla was a top student. She had to be in the school. Prussia then clicked it together. Kayla loves music.

He ran as fast as he could to the music room. He heard the sobs as he opened the door. He ran over to her and hugged her. She continued to cry into his chest staining his shirt with tears. Prussia held her until she calmed down. He released her and wiped away her tears. "What's wrong Kayla?" He asked gently. "My sister has been in a car accident in china. I can't see her. And I don't know if she's hurt. Prussia I'm scared." She said slowly.

Prussia pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm calling the others ok? Claire is really worried about you." He said and felt a nod as a reply. It was only minutes before Claire and Canada came in. Prussia felt Canada's hand on his shoulder. Prussia released Kayla. Kayla whined a bit. She wanted to be held.

Canada slid down to where Prussia was. Kayla saw who it was and waited knowing Canada would hold her. Canada picked her up and placed her into his lap. He cradled her head and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?" Claire asked. Kayla nodded even though her cheeks were red and puffy from tears. Canada kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Kayla." Claire said sadly. "I'm ok. Prussia was here." Kayla said looking up but still clinging to Canada.

Claire looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I really am sorry." She said. Prussia pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. It's ok." He soothed. "Look now both our girls are crying. That's not good at all." Prussia said lifting the mood. "Wow I've got some awesome best friends." Kayla laughed and smiled. She moved off of Canada's lap and walked over to Claire. "I'm ok." She said hugging her. The two boys hugged both girls. Then the bell rang. They all left for class.(this was before anybody began dating)

-end of flashback-

the girls cleared the dishes off the table. "You and Prussia can stay over too." Kayla said. "Ok ill ask him. I'm pretty sure he will say yes." Claire said before walking over to him. Kayla looked over at the clock. 7.00. She walked over to the movies. She put in A Walk To Remember. Once the movie was done they all walked upstairs and went to their rooms.

Canada woke up to Kayla talking. A scream was heard from across the hall. Kayla continued to sleep. Canada listened to her talking. "Please. Kill me. Don't hurt him. Kill me. Please. Just don't hurt him. " she said over and over again. Another scream was heard from the other room. Kayla started shaking violently. Canada shook her trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and started bawling.

Canada picked her up. He wrapped her in a blanket as if she were a baby and carried her out of the room. He held her so her head was on his shoulder. He walked across the hallway. Prussia sat there holding Claire. "What happened?" Canada asked. "Nightmare. And you?" Prussia sent back the question. "Nightmare."

"Is she alright?" Claire's voice asked quietly. She moved out of Prussia's lap and walked over to Canada. "I don't know. She is still shaking." He replied. "She used to get nightmares as a kid and those were terrifying. They would lead her to do things in her sleep. One time it led her to cut herself multiple times. Or she almost drowned herself." Claire said stroking Kayla's hair. "She's safe in my arms. I will protect her. " Canada said.

Prussia pulled Claire away and Canada left the room. Claire was still extremely worried but Prussia got her to sleep. Kayla was still terrified of her nightmare. Canada couldn't get her to sleep. Canada started to sing. As soon as he began Kayla relaxed. She moved into his chest and rested her head listening to his heart beat. She drifted to sleep holding him tightly. Canada relaxed and slept too.

Prussia woke up slowly opening his eyes to the new found light. He looked to his side. No Claire. He sat up and looked around the room to find Claire sitting against the wall in an oversized Shirt. "Hey sleepyhead." Claire said walking over to Prussia. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey beautiful." Prussia said smiling.

He held her hand. "Why'd you get out of bed?" He asked. "I had a nightmare." She said quietly. Prussia's face changed to worry. "What was it about?" He asked quietly. "Kayla. She is.. Most of my nightmares. Losing her really. I almost lost her once." Claire said hesitantly. "What do you mean you almost lost her once?" Prussia said moving beside her.

"Two years ago Kayla was really unstable. She had bulimia, depression, anxiety, and she was suicidal. It was scary having her everyday think about ways to die but then we met you. Thats why we always say Kayla's shy around new people. What's even scarier is that she still is bulimic, depressed, suicidal and she has anxiety. I always dream of her dying. I'm so scared ill lose her." Claire said sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell Canada and I about this? She could be with Canada one day and end up dead!" Prussia said sounding slightly harsh to Claire.

"W-w-what was I- how was I supposed to tell you? Oh yeah your best friend is suicidal. Yeah she may kill her self one day." Claire said extremely upset. "Claire you have to understand. This is something Canada must know. He's her boyfriend!" Prussia said backing off a bit. "And when she's ready she will tell him!" Claire yelled.

Kayla and Canada walked in. "What are you two fighting about?" Kayla asked. Claire looked at her. She closed her eyes at took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. "Nothing. Just nothing." Claire huffed walking past the couple. Prussia sighed. "We weren't fighting. We were talking and I made her a bit mad. We're ok." He said. He walked into the living room leaving the couple by themselves.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kayla asked pulling Canada back into their room. "I don't know. Umm what were you dreaming about last night?" Canada asked shyly. "The day we got together. It's stuck in my head. I felt better knowing you we're beside me. I love you." Kayla said. He pulled her into his lap. "I will protect you." He said, pressing his lips against hers. "Mm I need to make breakfast." Kayla said getting up

She walked past the living room glancing at the couple snuggling on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and made pancakes, toast, and eggs. She called the others and walked away. She started walking away when Prussia's voice stopped her. "Are you not going to eat?" He asked sounding slightly worried. "Umm no I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." Kayla said. Her stomach then began growling. She bit her lip. _'Shit_' she thought. "Sure you're not hungry? Your stomach disagrees." Canada said. "Uhh yeah I'm sure. I'm not hungry." She repeated.

Claire stood up and pulled Kayla into the laundry room. "You're lying." Claire said straight out. "Claire I'm not hungry." Kayla said pulling her wrist out of Claire's grasp. "Well your stomach is therefore you are eating." Claire said pushing her into the kitchen. She sat her down and put food on her plate.

Kayla took a deep breath. She slowly put the food in her mouth. Immediately after she ran to the bathroom. Sounds of vomit were heard and then a thud. Canada ran to the bathroom to find Kayla sitting beside the toilet crying.

"Kayla, sweetie what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her back. "I-I can't eat! I'll become fat. Then you won't want me and I'll be lonely. I can't go back to being fat. I just can't." Kayla bawled. Canada sat there stunned. "What are you saying honey? I'll always love you." He said pulling her close to him.

"It's no use Canada. I've tried everything to get her to eat by she won't. She either doesn't eat or she throws it up." Claire started crying in Prussia's arms. "Kayla why didn't you tell us?" Prussia asked for Canada who couldn't say really anything. "I didn't want you to worry about it." Kayla continued to bawl.

She ran out of the bathroom and locked herself in her room. Prussia hit the door repeatedly. "Kayla. Kayla listen to me. Open the door! Kayla!" He yelled. "Claire call 9-1-1." Canada said before getting up and helping Prussia. Claire dialled and the police were there in less then ten minutes. They broke the door and walked in. Kayla was in the corner, her arm gushing blood. She went unconscious.

Canada started to cry. Prussia did everything to hold him back. Eventually he fell to the ground traumatized. "My-my girlfriends in the hospital. She tried to kill herself. I couldn't protect her from herself. " Canada cried to himself. "Let's go to the hospital." Prussia said lifting Canada.

He pulled him to the car and sat him down. "Hang in there." Claire said. Prussia and her sat in the front seat with Canada in the back. They held hands as they drove. They came to the hospital and Prussia signed them in. They waited for news on her. The doctor came out and said she was stable. Prussia walked into the room by himself. Kayla still hadn't awoken. Her wrist was wrapped all the way to her elbow. The only sound in the room was her heart monitor. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"You're giving your boyfriend a heart attack." He said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked out. "Canada you can go in." Canada walked in slowly. His heart dropped at the sight of his girlfriend. He sat down by the bed. "I love you. Don't you dare leave me." He cried. He gave her a kiss on her lips and walked out. Claire was the last to walk in.

"Why? why do you keep doing this?"she asked before crying. She fell to her knees. "Why do you want to leave us?" Claire cried. Prussia came in and picked her up. She cried on his shoulder as he walked. He dropped Claire off at her house and put her to sleep even though it was only eight.

He drove to Canada's house and put Canada to bed. "America." He said getting America's attention. "Be easy on your brother. Don't mention Kayla. If he wants to talk listen but please just be nice to him for his sake. I'm staying over. I'm scared for Canada." He said before turning to Canada's parents.

"Canada's girlfriend is in the hospital. We were all together at her house this morning and she threw up her food because she said she didn't want to be fat. She ran to her room when Canada didn't say anything. She then tried to kill herself. She is definitely mentally ill. She never told us about any of this." Prussia finished. Canada's parents were taken aback. Leo then pulled on Prussia's shirt. "Is Canada ok?" He asked with teary eyes. "Yes Canada is ok. Just he has a booboo on his heart." Prussia said.

Prussia walked upstairs and slept on the couch in Canada's room.

Prussia woke up the next morning and found Canada sleeping in his bed still. He then called Kayla's sister. He told her what happened. Kayla's sister informed Kayla's family. By the time he was done Canada had awoken. "I want to see her." Were Canada's first words. He then got out of bed and got ready.

They drove silently to the hospital. Canada checked them in and they went to her room. They walked in to see Kayla awake. "Hey beautiful." Canada said kissing her forehead. "Mmhey. Canada im sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I won't every do it again. They're releasing me today. I want you to stay with me for the week." Kayla said fast.

"Shh slow down Kayla. Lets start with hey." Prussia said smiling. The group spent the day at the hospital until Kayla's release. Canada brought her home. It was left the way it was after they left. Kayla walked around putting stuff away. Canada ordered pizza for dinner.

Kayla disappeared and put new gauze on. She came back and the pizza was on the table. They ate and Canada was silent. He hasn't said anything since Kayla left the hospital. "Hey. Canada smile. " Kayla said softly. Canada poked her stomach. Kayla smiled and so did Canada. Canada started tickling her and Kayla ran away. Kayla hid behind a wall. Canada passed her. Kayla jumped on Canada's back and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said

. -Claire and Prussia-

"is she ok?" "Claire she's ok. Breathe a bit will you?" Prussia said. Claire put her head in Prussia's lap. Prussia pulled his fingers through her hair. "You do know how to breathe right? In and out and in and out. " Prussia said demonstrating. Claire giggled. "Awh you're so cute!" She said pinching his cheeks. "Hey I'm not that cute!" He said smacking her hand away. "But I am pretty cute right?" He said arrogantly. "Whatever makes you happy." She said smiling.

"Let's go on vacation. The four of us. Kayla needs it. I wouldn't mind it. Canada should relax. And you should just be there." She continued. Prussia nodded. "Ok. Lets for now let's sleep." He said pulling her closer. The following Saturday they left for Bora Bora. The girls packed all the birthday stuff for Prussia.

They arrived at the island at 8.00 pm. The vacation was perfect for them. They relaxed, smiled, and were happy. They made some amazing memories together.

-three months later-

the boys walked around. Claire joined them, naturally lacing her fingers with Prussia's. Canada sighed when he saw. Canada was dressed in a black suit. Along with Prussia. Claire wore a black dress. Claire walked over to Canada and gave him a hug.

"She's in a better place." She said. Canada nodded as they joined Kayla's family. Claire walked up to the podium at the front. "I don't know why she left. We are eighteen. That's too young to die in my opinion. Kayla battled this for several years. Canada nor Prussia nor I could stop her from these thoughts. Canada loved her so much but she still thought she was imperfect. She was a top student. She was a beautiful girl. She has a wonderful family. She is healthy and active. She strived for perfection. I can tell you I don't thnk she's perfect if she's dead. The people that bullied her are what drove her away." Claire started crying at the podium.

Prussia came to her side and continued for her. "She was an amazing friend, a perfect girlfriend, a gentle sister, and a beautiful person. Why she took her life is still a question for all of us. We love her and we will miss her dearly. Good bye Kayla." He finished and led Claire away.

Canada cried on Prussia's shoulder. After the service Canada walked around with Prussia. "I'm going to miss her too." They walked home.

They walked into school the next day just the three of them. Everyone was whispering about them. The announcements came on. "We are sorry to announce the death of our eleventh grade student Kayla Leslie. She took her life as a result of bullying. We will miss her dearly." Rang throughout the entire school. Everyone was shocked by the news. The three took their seats. They sighed. That was their fate.


End file.
